deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Xenomorph
Unlike many other recurring enemy extraterrestrial races in science fiction, the Aliens or Xenomorphs, are not an intelligent civilization. While they are not an "intelligent" civilization they are still smart. They are able to understand human technology, an example of this would be when they cut the power so the lights would go out in order to camoflauge themselves. Another example would be when Ellen Ripley escaped the Queen in an elevator, the Queen witnessed how she operated it and used it her self to continue chasing her. They are predatory creatures with no higher goals than the propagation of their species and the destruction of life. While it is unknown why they do this, it is likely that they do this in order to increase the species. Xenos can not be born without the death of someone. Although it is possible that they kill for another reason as well as to produce more. They feel no emotion, to concept or remorse or morality. Like wasps or termites, Aliens are eusocial, with a single fertile queen breeding a caste of warriors. The Aliens' biological life cycle, in which their offspring are violently implanted inside living hosts before erupting from their chests, is in many ways their signature aspect. They have acid for blood which is possibly the deadliest thing about them and how they keep people from removing them as facehuggers. If they are shot or stabbed or anything acid will sprey out of them. The acid is so strong that it once melted through 3 floors of a mining space craft. They are extremely agile and quick and can stick to any surface. They can easily jump over 20 feet. Whereever they go they cause some sort of material to attach to the surface. This better allows them to blend in. In pure darkness they are almost impossible to see without a light. Battle vs. Ra'Zac (By Richard Starkey) The Ra'zac are patrolling through Helgrind when one of them hears a growl. It walks to see what made the sound when it pounced. He saw a black figure tearing at his chest, He shoots his barbed tongue into the said of the Alien's neck. The Alien stumbles back and roars in Pain. The Ra'zac swings his sword and beheads the Aliens3 Ra'zac 4. Badly wounded he raises his sword and is about to shout in victory, when another Alien jumps from behind and snaps his neck.3 Ra'zac 3 The other Ra'zac turned around to face the Alien when two others attacked her from behind, then the other joined the frenzy.3 Ra'zac 2 Suddenly, a Leithrblaka shot from the sky and caught an Alien in it's talons. It cruelly pecked the Alien until it went limp.2 Ra'zac 2 The leithrblaka bulled after the others but the aliens jumped out of the way and the Leithrblaka crashed into the wall and snapped it's neck.2 Ra'zac 1 The other leithrblaka went after them but missed and was overwhelmed by the aliens[Aliens 2 Ra'zac Winner Aliens Expert's Opinion fill out. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Xenomorph vs Makhai Team Xenomorph: [1] [2] [3] [4] [5] Team Makhai: [6] [7] [8] [9] [10] Hades awakens in the underworld to find an influx of souls recently killed in a macabre way; they were the vicims of a new form of monster, the Xenomorphs! Knowing through his powers how lethal they are, how easily they could wipe out humanity and most other life, and the subsequent population boom in the Underworld that would follow, Hades vows to end this pestilence before it overwhelms his dark, gloomy kingdom. He summons forth five terrible Makhai to find and slay the Xenomorphs before it is too late. Meanwhile, in an abandoned copper mine just outside of Argos, the Queen Xenomorph lays her eggs and communes with four of her drones, when she senses the arrival of a threat. Roaring, she issues chemicals signals to her drones to fan out and engage the enemy, while she herself prepares to defend her nest. In one tunnel, a Makhai approaches cautiously. Scanning the cave, he spots a Xenomorph climbing above him, positioning for a surprise attack. Yet the Makhai has two pairs of eyes that see well in darkness. He pretends not to notice the monster, until it strikes. With one stroke, he severes its incoming tail, and with another, its face [11]. The acid bloodbath burns the torso of the Makhai, rendering it severly wounded. It screams with both mouths. Two of his comrades hear him, but before they can reach their fallen comrade they are spat upon by two Xenomorphs. The Makhai duck and fire back with Lava balls. Both sides fire at each other like cowboys in an old western, trading projectiles and ducking under thick rocks for cover. While they fight, they hear their fallen comrade scream hideously. Then silence [12]. Soon both groups of warriors find themselves unable to fire anymore: the Makhai cannot use up more of their flesh for combat, and the Xenomorphs have dry mouths. Drawing their swords, the Makhai charge, but one is stopped dead in his tracks by a Xenomorph spear tail through the chest [13]. However, the other Makhai engages the other two Xenomorphs and slays them easily with his swords and superior speed [14] [15]. After the two fiends are down, the Makhai finds that two of his swords have been eaten by the Xenomorph acid blood. It is then that the Xenomorph drone from behind strikes, but the Makhai has another head facing the attacker, and four more blades at the ready. In a split second the Xenomorph is disemboweld and decapitated [16]. The acid that spurts on the Makhai his both of his heads and his chest, and the warrior suddenly becomes headless and collapses into sizzling, greenish molten rock [17] Meanwhile two other Makhai are busy slaying chestbursters and Facehuggers. They eventually locate the Nest, but before they can attack, the Queen sneaks up behind them. But the Makhai already know she is there, having spotted her a few seconds before. Looking at each other, they nod and then attack. Yet the Queen grabs them both and smashes them together several times, until they are nothing more than small glowing balls of liquid metal [18] [19]. Though the Xenomorph Queen has lost her hands as a result of handling Lava, the victory is hers. She rears up, opens her mouth, and roars! [20] WINNER: XENOMORPH Edit experts opion the xenomorphs caried the the day do to team work and veritilatety while the makhai are tuff no one is dening that but they lacked veritility while the examophs multible forms gave it much beter rang of abilitys. they where also considerably smarter than the makhai. the makhai also suffed do to the xenomorphs asid blood would turn there weapons to mush be for they could be of any reall use this also posed a problen of blood spater has the makhais could easly get cover in the xenomorphs blood in a voilent fight in sering that a dieing xenomorph mite take his killer with him. also the xenomorph had the ability to clime up and down walls alwing it to attack from any angle come pared to the makhai how could ownly charge strate on. both sides hade formitible fire power but the xenomorphs camiflage and stelth would make it very hard to hit. also when it can to fisical strenght thaw the makhai where biger thaw the common drones there were dwarft by the queen how in adition to being biger could spone armys of face hugers to help her or even turn a defeat makiha in to a new breed of xenomorph that plus the fact that higher cast xenomorphs like predalians and queens have deminstrated the ability to survid submerg in lava tenperaly and the tiny lava spears they traw would be nothing more than a newsents there defeat was garented. *http://deadliestfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GSFB/Xenomorph_vs_Makhai Battle vs. Ryouko Tanbou Ryouko Tanbou climbed down a rope into the well at Dr. Ougai's cabin and turned on her flashlight, revealing the hidden entrance to Ougai's underground laboratory. Ryouko kicked down the large wooden door, causing it to fall with a dull "thud". The interior of the lab was filled with medical and scientific supplies and equipment, centered around a large operating table, which seemed to have been damaged in a unusual manner, as though partially dissolved by a powerful acid. On one end of the room was a fumehood with several containers filled with noxious chemicals inside. In addition to the scientific equipment, there were other more mysterious artifacts, some Ryouko did not know the function of. The walls were scrawled with writing in a mysterious language, and there were shelves full of books, some one complex theoretical physics, while others were in no way scientific or medical- books on UFOs, the paranomal, aliens, etc. Most disturbingly, Dr. Ougai himself lay dead in one corner, a massive wound in his chest, a Smith and Wesson 36 and a box of ammunition was lying next to his body. Also on his person was a notebook, which Ryouko examined. "After years of experimentation, the wormhole generator has been successfully constructed. In addition, I have managed to locate a world capable of supporting life. Upon starting up the generator, several alien biological entities entered within second. I successfully captured six of the alien entities, remotely deactivating the wormhole generator and leaving them stranded in a this world, in a reinforced metal cage. '' The alien species appears to have a hard, black exoskeleton, with sharp claws and a spear-like tail. More remarkably, they possess a unique jaw structure, having a second, smaller jaw within their mouth. I can only speculate on the function of this, though it may be used in handling smaller objects with greater precision than the primary jaw. Judging from their appearance and behavior, they seem to be voracious predators, likely the apex species on their world. The aliens do not appear to be truly intelligent life forms, however, they seem to have a complicated social structure, though this cannot be fully studied with only six specimens. I managed to sedate the specimens with narcozine "knockout gas" and put down one of the aliens with a lethal injection. However, all efforts to dissect the creature were foiled by a most remarkable feature of the species- their bodies are contain a powerful acidic substance which leaked out and actually dissolved about half of my operating table. I only barely managed to avoid being burned by the substance. Further examination of the acidic substance was delayed by the fact that it kept burning through my microscope slides, however, after finding a container made from a dense synthetic material containing industrial diamond, I managed to examine the substance and determine it had cells similar to blood cells. I can only assume the acidic substance is in fact alien "blood". As Ryouko finished reading, she heard something move behind her. She got out the sawed-off shotgun she kept hidden in her coat. As she turned around, she saw something move across the room. She tracked its movements. The beam of her flashlight fell on a creature unlike anything Ryouko had ever seen before standing between the destroyed operating table and a counter with a sink. It looked identical to the creature described in Ougai's journal. Without thinking twice, Ryouko took aim with her shotgun and pulled the trigger, sending a blast of pellets into the monster. Its acidic blood was released, burning holes in the concrete floor, but the creature kept moving. Ryouko fired off the second barrel. With a second, closer range impact, the alien was perforated with more shot and fell to the floor, its acid blood flowing out and forming a deep hole. (4 Xenomorphs remaining) A doorway to the right burst open. Ryouko turned just in time to see another Xenomorph charge at her. Ryouko placed her empty shotgun up in front of her, blocking a claw strike and retaliating by pistol whipping the alien with the weapon, knocking it backwards. Ryouko picked up Ougai's Smith and Wesson and fired off four rounds into the Xenomorph, killing it. (3 Xenomorphs remaining) Ryouko Tanbou grabbed a the revolver and the ammuntion and prepared to reload, but as she did so, another Xenomorph charged out the door. Ryouko fired the last round in the revolver, which slowed down the alien, but did not stop it. Ryouko instead ran into a room with metal bars that had been burned through by acid-possibly two of those things fighting. In the back of the cage was a massive machine that Ryouko had never seen before- "Was that the wormhole generator these things came through?!" Ryouko reloaded her shotgun, closing the barrels just as the Xenomorph she'd been chasing burst in. Ryouko fired, scoring a head shot, killing the monster instantly. (2 Xenomorphs remaining) After topping off her shotgun and revolver ammo, Ryouko jumped over the puddle of acid left by the Xenomorph and burst into a another sideroom. This one was taken up by a large tank that read "Caution Liquid Nitrogen" Almost as soon as she entered, Ryouko heard something move behind her. She rolled out the way in time to avoid a lunge by a Xenomorph intent on impaling her on its tail. The Xenomorph kept going and stuck its tail in the liquid nitrogen tank, instantly flash freezing itself. For good measure, Ryouko grabbed a metal pipe lying on the ground and threw it at the frozen alien, shattering it. (1 Xenomorph remaining). As the Xenomorph shattered, however, Ryouko felt a sharp pain in her chest. She looked down to the see a sharp spear-like Xenomorph tail sticking out of her chest as everything went black. (Ryouko Tanbou killed) '''WINNER: Xenomorph' Ryouko Tanbou Kills: 4 Expert's Opinion The experts pointed out the durability and use of team work by the Xenomorphs, as well as their greater numbers. This allowed them to overpower Ryouko even with her firearms. This was added to by the fact that Ryouko is a psychiatrist with no military training. Battle vs Xenomorphs (by:Undead RVD)Edit No battle written. Winner-Xenomorphs Expert's opinionEdit the Xenomorphs w''on because they had beter team work, they were smarter ,had hard exose skelitens housing acidic blood witch would melt the necr''omorph if they brock the aliens skin. they also the ''Xenomorphs abiity to clime on wall let them attack 360 while the necromorph were stritl'y gronded. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes click here. '''Battle vs flood A high wind blows across the colony of Hadley's Hope. The facility appears to be completely deserted; its compounds and hallways are completely devoid of life. However, there is no doubt something terrible has happened; the walls are scorched with gunfire, and parts of the walls and floor have been burned through as though by acid... In the skies above the colony, a slipspace portal opens up, and two ships emerge; one of them is the UNSC carrier Hawaii, and the other is the Covenant cruiser Trial By Fire. Both ships appear to be covered in some sort of fungus, spores clouding the skies as they rapidly descend. With a roar, both ships pass over the colony, crashing a distance away. The resulting shockwave rattles the facility; windows shatter and vehicles are sent flying. For a few moments, there is only silence. Then, suddenly, something emerges from the Hawaii. It appears from a distance to be a man, but when is leaps forward to the ground below, it becomes obvious it is anything but. What was once a human being is now a zombielike creature, with rotting skin, a dislocated neck, and a trio of small tentacles sticking out of its chest. The creature raises its Assault Rifle and races towards Hadley's Hope as other similar life forms, both human and Covenant, emerge from their respective ships and follow. In the depths of the colony, an army of Xenomorphs, alerted by the shockwave from the ships crashing, spread throughout the facility. Having previously killed and harvested the inhabitants of Hadley's Hope, their numbers have increased greatly. Sensing their new prey approaching, they climb along the walls and ceilings, hide in crevices and the shadows, and wait. After a few moments, a swarm of Flood Combat Forms appears, racing down the hallway. As they pass underneath a gap in the ceiling, a Xenomorph spears the last one with its tail and pulls it upward. The parasite itself, however, has remained unharmed, and promptly sprays the Xenomorph with bullets. The creature shrieks with pain, but its acid blood also covers the Combat Form, killing it. Both creatures fall to the floor with a loud thud. All the noise has alerted the other Combat Forms, who turn around just as the other Xenomorph Drones swarm out of the hole and attack. The Combat Forms rush forward to meet them, firing wildly. A Drone is cut down with assault rifle fire, and two more are killed by an infected Elite with a Plasma Rifle. One of the Drones spits acid at a Combat Form, hitting it on the arm. The creature roars with pain as the acid burns through his flesh, its arm dropping to the floor. However, this does not slow it down; on the contrary, it runs straight at the Drone and strikes it across the face with its remaining arm. Enraged, the Drone leaps upon the Combat Form and rips it apart. Another Combat Form aims with its Plasma Rifle, but without warning, a Drone drops down from above, pinning it to the ground. It tries to sink its teeth into the Combat Form, but is thrown off. As it gets to its feet, the two Drones are fried with plasma fire. With a roar, the remaining Combat Forms rush forward, deeper into the facility. Several Combat Forms enter a room filled with Xenomorph eggs. As they pass by, the eggs slowly open up, and several Facehuggers leap at them. The Combat Forms open fire, blasting all of them out of the air except for one, which latches onto the face of an Elite Combat Form... or rather, where its face should have been. Instead, the facehugger had simply latched onto the Parasite that had infected the Elite. As there is no mouth to implement the embryo into, the Facehugger is helpless as the Combat Form rips it off and smashes it on the floor. Elsewhere, a trio of Flood Carrier Forms waddle slowly through a large room, unaware they are being stalked by a group of Xenomorph Drones. Two of the Drones leap on the Carrier Forms, biting, clawing, and scratching them furiously, while another lands in front of one and spears it with its tail. However, this backfires horribly, as the Carrier Forms explode with the force of grenades, blasting the Drones back and killing one of them instantly. As the other two Drones crash to the floor, a swarm of Infection Forms are released from the Carrier Forms. They immediately latch themselves on the Drones, jabbing at them with their tentacles, trying to pierce their spinal cords. The Drones thrash around, clawing at the Infection Forms, killing a few of them, but the rest begin to wear away at the Xenomorphs. The Drones' wounds begin to bleed, killing more of the infection forms and burning holes in the floor. The Drones manage to get to their feet just as more Infection Forms appear and scurry toward them. The Combat Forms enter a chamber in the middle of the colony. Above them, a large number of Xenomorph Warriors crawl along the ceiling, preparing to pounce. One of them leaps upon a Combat Form and bites into the parasite with its secondary mouth, killing it instantly. A Combat Form fires its shotgun, blowing a gaping whole in its side. The other Combat Forms open fire, but the Warriors crawl along the ceiling at lightning speeds, dodging around and leaping to avoid the shots. Unknown to the Flood, several more Warriors have snuck around behind them. They leap forward and tear into the Combat Forms, clawing, biting, and stinging. One Combat Form aims its rocket launcher, but suddenly the grate below its feet bursts open and a Warrior grabs it by the legs, dragging it below. As it does so, the Combat Form fires its rocket launcher upward, striking a Warrior on the ceiling and causing it to erupt in a shower of acid. The remaining combat forms are covered in the blood and dissolve. The Xenomorph Warriors shriek in victory, but are cut short by a hailstorm of sharp spikes from above; a trio of Flood Pure Forms, currently in their Ranged Form, are clinging to the ceiling. Several Warriors are cut down, but the rest quickly crawl up the walls towards the Ranged Forms. When they get too close, the Pure Forms switch to Stalker Forms and crawl forward, striking at the Warriors. A few are knocked to the ground and die on impact, but one of the Stalker Forms is overwhelmed by the Warriors; it loses its grip, falls to the ground, and is clawed and stabbed to death. The other two Stalker Forms drop to the ground and switch to the Tank Form. With a roar, they begin smashing the Warriors, punching them so hard their faces cave in, and sending them flying into the walls. Within a minute the Warriors are all dead. The Tank Forms roar, which is quickly drowned out by a shriek; they turn around to see two Xenomorph Praetorians leap to the ground in front of them. The Tank forms roar and charge, as do the Praetotians. One of the Tank Forms delivers a hard punch to a Praetorian's face; it stumbles back, then retaliates by ramming into the Tank Form and sending it to the floor. Its spits acid on the Tank Form, which roars in pain as the acid dissolves it. The Praetorian finishes it off with several stabs with its tail, then turns to face the remaining Tank Form, which is locked in combat with the other Praetorian. The Tank Form punches one Praetorian, avoids a stab from the other's tail, grabs it and throws it across the room. The other Praetorian, however, manages to stab it through the middle with its tail. The Tank Form grabs the Praetorian and punches it repeatedly, crushing its head. However, this covers its fist in acid, and it roars in pain as the other Praetorian charges. Suddenly, a pair of loud, distorted screeches fill the air. The Praetorian looks up to see a pair of Xenomorph Drones, now infected by the Flood, on the ceiling. They drop down and attack the Praetorian, able to avoid its attacks due to their superior speed, striking at it repeatedly with their tails. The Praetoeian leaps at one of them, but misses, and both Xenomorph Flood Forms leap upon it, biting and scratching. The Praetorian screeches and throws them off, but it immediately met with a savage punch by the Tank Form, senting it to the floor. The Tank Form and the infected Xenomorphs lay seige to the Praetorian, punching, stabbing, scratching, and biting, until eventually it stops moving. Sensing no more Xenomorphs nearby, the three Flood creatures let out a cry of victory. WINNER: The Flood experts oppention vs MARSOC MARSOC are the winner, they have been out voted by the Aliens due to their usage of weapons, perticularly the SAW. Although the Aliens were given a large advantage with their supernatural speed and strength, they proved no match for MARSOC's equipment which gave them an edge that could beat the Aliens unbeliveable strength and speed but without their weaponary, the humans would have stood no chance. Battle vs Gorgonopsid The Prologue Part 1 A gorgonopsid is on the hunt for a scutosaurus during the Permian period. It was a hot day as usual in a desert during that time. It stopped, lifted its head, and sniffed the air. It picked up the scent of blood filling the air. The scent was gettting stronger and stronger. It had noticed that it was standing still. It ran atop a hill to hide and attack its prey from behind. It saw a scutosaurus limping as fast as it can and growled. It was about to ambush it but, a black creature pounced on it and clawed at it. It was coiling its tail ready to finish off the scutosaurus but, the gorgonopsid roared to scared the thing off. The creature got off and snarled at the gorgonopsid. It snarled right back at the creature. They both walked in a circle snarling and growling at each other. The Prologue Part 2 A Predator ship was heading to earth to see what type of prey there is on the planet. The Predator felt something in his chest. He felt more and more pain coming coming from the same place. He screamed in agony as chestburster came out of his chest. The nose of ship started heading down to earth. It entered the earth's atmosphere and coming at full speed, it started burning up. It hit a sand dune sending sand everywhere. The Xenomorph slithered out of the wreckage. ''A few days later. ''The xenomorph is now fully grown and it's really hungry. The xeno started to look around this weird place. It sees a creature that's drinking some fluid. It hisses and charges at the creature. It jumped on the beast, clawing at its hide and legs, causing deep gashes in those areas. The creature shook it off its back and started to limp away. The xenomorph didn't want have its food get away so, it jumped on it again. It coiled its tail to finish the beast but, a roar from the side is heard. The gorgonopsid roars at the xenomorph and it hisses right back.The gorgonopsid charges at the xeno and grabs it by the neck. It started to feel a pain on its teeth. It let go and screamed in agony. The xeno pounced on the monster and clawed at the skin of it. The gorgonopsid stood upward and started falling backwards. The xeno crawled on the belly of the gorgonopsid and coiled its tail to strike. It struck and the tail went through the skull killing it. The xenomorph roars in victory. Category:Movie Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Dark Horse Comics Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors